


Starting from scratch

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Rovender (Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: In a way.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Series: Rovender (Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027977
Kudos: 1





	Starting from scratch

Our story starts in Ron and Lavender Weasley's house a week or so after the birth of their daughter Victoria.

Lavender smiled. "I'm glad we decided to have another baby."

Ron said, "Even though you called my New Year's resolution crazy."

Lavender smirked. "What kind of a New Year's resolution is wanting to have another baby exactly, Ronnie?"

Ron shrugged. "A meaningful one."

Lavender beamed, "Well, I think that it's just wonderful we get to start from scratch and experience it all again. Just like with Hugo, but even better."


End file.
